Yarna D'al' Gargan
| type = Dancer | race = Askajian | gender = | base of operations = Formerly Tatooine | known relatives = Nautag D'al' Gargan (mate, deceased); Leia Gargan (daughter); Luka Gargan (daughter); Nautag Gargan (son) | status = | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) | played by = Claire Davenport }} is a fictional character featured in the Star Wars franchise. She was introduced in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi where she was played by actress Claire Davenport. She was credited in the film only as "Fat Dancer". Biography Yarna D'al' Gargan was a member of the Askajian race of the planet Askajia. A corpulent woman with multiple breasts, Yarna was the daughter of a chieftain and was the mate of an Askajian named Nautag. Together, the couple produced four offspring. Slavers, under the employ of notorious gangster Jabba the Hutt, captured Yarna, Nautag and their children and brought them back to Tatooine. The cublings were put to work in one of Jabba's townhouses in Mos Eisley and Yarna was forced into accepting a contract to work as one of the dancers at Jabba's palace. Nautag rebelled against Jabba's forces, but his heroism was repaid when Jabba fed him to his pet Rancor right before Yarna's eyes. Yarna worked as both a dancer and a cleaning woman in Jabba's throne room and became quite close with several of the other slave dancers, such as the Twi'lek, Oola. Yarna took a maternal approach to the other slaves and while she was the subject of scorn and derision from Jabba's entourage, she was highly regarded by the other dancers. Star Wars.com; Yarna D'al Gargan In 4 ABY, several members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic infiltrated Jabba's palace in order to rescue their comrade Han Solo, who had been frozen in a block of carbonite and suspended upon the wall in the throne room as a decoration. The rescue attempt was only partially successful however. Though they had extradited Han from the carbonite, they were captured by Jabba's forces and sentenced to die in the Great Pit of Carkoon. In what has since become known as the Skirmish at Carkoon, the heroes freed themselves thanks to the efforts of Jedi Luke Skywalker. Luke's sister, Leia Organa, briefly a slave girl as well, literally threw off her shackles and used them to kill Jabba the Hutt. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) When Yarna learned that Jabba was dead, she collected together a small group of valuables she had horded away and made her way towards Mos Eisley to buy her children's freedom. A hunter named Doallyn agreed to help Yarna in her endeavor in exchange for some Hydron-three breather cartridges, which he needed to survive. The two of them trekked across the treacherous Dune Sea towards Mos Eisley, but ran afoul of a Krayt dragon. Doallyn managed to kill the animal and procure valuable pearls from it's stomach. As Doallyn's Hydron-three depleted itself, Yarna carried him the rest of the way to Mos Eisley. "Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale"; Tales from Jabba's Palace; A.C. Crispin; Bantam Spectra; 1996 She sold some of the valuables she had taken from Jabba's palace to purchase more Hydron-Three and in exchange, Doallyn sold the dragon pearl to buy back her children's freedom. The two purchased a spacecraft and remained together, traveling across the galaxy as free traders. Yarna earned extra credits by working as a brassiere model and dancer. She was even hired to perform the Dance of the Seventy Veils at the wedding of Han Solo and Princess Leia. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Richard Marquand, George Lucas and Lawrenec Kasdan. * An action figure of Yarna D'al' Gargan was produced by Hasbro as part of their Star Wars: The Legacy collection. The figure was a high-ranking character from the 2006 Fan's Choice Poll and is the first time an action figure has ever been made of the character. * Yarna's three sets of breasts is characteristic of all Askajian females. * Yarna named her cublings Nautag, after their father and Luke and Leia after the heroes responsible for killing Jabba and thus securing her freedom from slavery. External Links * * Yaran D'al Gargan at Wookieepedia * Yarna D'al Gargan at the Star Wars Databank References ---- Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dancers Category:Slaves Category:Traders Category:Jabba's Palace denizens